


Happy Mother's day!

by giovannac



Series: Short stories/drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, It's mother's day!, M/M, They are married, and have a daughter, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovannac/pseuds/giovannac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's mother's day and they didn't thought they were going to celebrate that occasion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Mother's day!

**Author's Note:**

> It's late! I know! but I wanted to do a mother's day one shot so here it is!

Niall opened his eyes to see his husband looking at him, he sighed “don’t look at me like tat, you look creepy” Niall said between the covers, Harry chuckled “I was admiring your beauty” and Niall snorted “So many years and you are still sappy” Harry wiggled his eyebrows “Only for you” they both laughed and a silence was soon between them.

Harry started to lean towards Niall, Niall doing the same so they could kiss, it was a cam morning for some reason and they were so close, so so close but the door opened and they saw their five year old girl run towards them.

Harry sighed and looked at Hanna, he smiled at her and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw she was hiding something. She came running towards the bed and climbed in between them so she could see them both.

She smiled widely, her eyes were twinkling and then she hugged both of them and screamed “HAPPY MOTHER’S DAY!” and she started giggling and Niall and Harry exchanged looks because they were sure they had explained her they were both male and not females.

“Honey, I’m sorry but we are not girls, you know that right?” Niall said and she shook her head “No! you are my mommy and daddy!” and now they were truly confused to what was happening.

“Sweetie, really we are not your mom, you can give us something on fathers day!” Niall said chirpily but Hana frowned.

“No, being a mommy is not about being a girl! You take care of me and you always hug me and cuddle me when I get sick and you get me to school with my friends and mommy’s do that too!” she huffed.

They were starting to understand now, “I love you both! You are my mommy and daddy! You are more special then because you are everything!” she said grinning and made a worried face when she saw a tear slip Harry’s face “Are you mad daddy?” she said her voice lower now.

Harry shook his head because, no, he was extremely happy, “No! I just- It’s just! Come here!” Harry said, he didn’t know what to say anymore, he hugged Hanna and she complied happily and hugged her dad tightly.

Harry looked at Niall from their daughters shoulder and whispered and ‘I love you’ and it wasn’t only for Niall, but for Hanna too because how did they get so lucky to get a girl like that?

“C’mon I want a hug too!” Niall said and the three of them hugged happily and Hanna tried to help to make breakfast and they are a great family really


End file.
